Je suis désolé
by ramyoon
Summary: Luhan bukan sekedar orang yang Sehun sukai. Ia adalah cinta pertama, kebahagiaan, pengorbanan, peluh dan air matanya. / HUNHAN GS/ ONESHOOT / SPECIAL FOR BUBBLE MARCH EVENT - Rating aman sodara sodara hihi


_Je suis désolé_

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

EXO Members, NCT Members

Romance, Hurt, a little bit Drama

This is Genderswitch. For March Event : Bubble March

.

.

Belakangan ini cuaca memang sering tidak menentu, kadang panas lalu satu jam setelahnya akan turun hujan tiba-tiba. Pagi yang cerah tidak selalu menandakan matahari akan tahan lama bersinar sebab setelahnya awan mendung lalu datang dan hujan turun membasahi bumi. Begitu juga mendung di pagi hari tak selamanya berujung kelabu. Seringkali matahari muncul dengan bahagia menyinari bumi dengan panas yang jauh dari perkiraan. Cuaca yang sering berubah seperti inilah membuat Sehun merasa seperti manusia gunung. Setiap hari, mulai pagi hingga pagi lagi kau bisa dengan mudah menemukan Sehun sedang bergelung manja di atas tempat tidur. Terkadang ia bahkan sampai harus bertengkar dengan Vivi –anjing putih miliknya yang lebih mirip anak beruang daripada anjing untuk dapat bisa bergelung manja di atas tempat tidur.

Cerita yang terjadi akan berbeda jika udara sedang panas-panasnya. Masuklah ke dalam kamar bungsu Oh tersebut dan kau akan menemukan Sehun tengah tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai tanpa mengenakan pakaian lengkap dengan kipas tangan berwarna merah muda. Sementara Vivi, ia dengan senang hati bermain dan bergelung manja di kamar Chanyeol yang lebih dingin dari kamar lainnya. Kakak satu-satunya tersebut memiliki dua pendingin ruangan di dalam kamarnya, dan sayangnya Sehun termasuk ke dalam golongan yang terlarang untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Chaneyol.

_Memang manusia kalau sedang kaya terkadang suka melupakan keadaan sekitar._

Itu sebabnya jika ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan panasnya udara hari itu, maka kau bisa dengan mudah menemukan Sehun seperti ikan yang baru menemukan air di dalam _bathtub_ kesayangan ibunya. Semua itu belum seberapa dibandingkan dengan pintu kulkas yang terbuka lebar dan Sehun duduk dengan santainya di hadapannya.

_Setelahnya ia pasti kena ceramah dari sang ibu karena membuka pintu kulkas terlalu lama dapat menaikkan tagihan listrik bulanan –ancaman : uang saku yang dialokasikan untuk pembayaran tagihan. _

Sehun itu tampan terbukti dengan banyaknya mahasiswi-mahasiswi baik mereka yang satu angkatan maupun beda angkatan menaruh perhatian lebih padanya. Walau terkenal sebagai salah satu mahasiswa berprestasi baik dibidang akademis maupun organisasi, Sehun tergolong anak yang malas bergerak. Baginya jika tidak ada suatu hal yang penting nan mendesak, lebih baik berdiam diri di rumah daripada harus mengeluarkan tenaga dan keringat. Begitu juga dengan hari ini, di tengah cuaca mendung nan syahdu seperti sekarang, Sehun lebih memilih untuk bergelung manja di bawah selimut sambil menonton video _cooking asmr_ atau kuliner. Namun entah apa yang tengah merasuki jiwa dan pikirannya hari ini hingga ia dengan sukarela duduk membentuk lingkaran bersama lima manusia lainnya. Jika tempat berkumpul mereka di sekre atau markas organisasi itu masih lebih baik, tapi menurut Lucas –_sang provokator _mengatakan jika laki-laki sejati sepatutnya berkumpul di kantin bersama segelas kopi hangat.

Seringkali Sehun tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Lucas. Adik tingkat yang berusia lima tahun lebih muda darinya itu sebenarnya adalah anak yang cerdas. Terbukti dengan keberadaan Lucas yang hanya berada dua angkatan di bawah Sehun dan menjadi adik tingkat kesayangan Taeyong sepupunya. Lucas juga anak yang menyenangkan, sedikit banyak Sehun sangat bersyukur dengan keberadaan anak itu di dalam organisasinya sekarang. Mereka adalah organisasi pecinta alam, sekumpulan anak muda yang gemar menaklukan gunung dan hutan rimba, mengadakan kegiatan peduli tumbuhan dan hewan atau sekedar pelatihan ketangkasan seperti _rafting _atau _rapling_. Jadi di tengah kegiatan yang begitu menantang maka sangat disayangkan jika anggota yang tergabung di dalamnya hanya berisi manusia-manusia pendiam sepertinya atau ketua organisasi mereka. Kehadiran Lucas adalah berkah di dalam organisasi, meskipun ide yang keluar dari kepalanya sering aneh-aneh tapi khusus untuk kali ini Sehun benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan ide Lucas untuk berkumpul di kantin.

Belum masuk musim liburan membuat universitas masih penuh sesak dengan manusia-manusia pejuang sarjana. Itu sebabnya Sehun malas pergi ke _kampus_ kalau tidak ada kepentingan apapun, apalagi harus berjuang melawan dingin di tengah kantin yang terbuka ditambah harus mendengar tawa Lucas serta Jongin seperti sekarang. Sambil mengamati uap yang keluar dari gelas susu cokelatnya, Sehun menggosokkan telapak tangannya untuk mendapatkan kehangatan. Bulan ini memang masih sangat jauh dari musim dingin namun angin yang berhembus cukup untuk membuat Sehun meringis kedinginan. Ia memperhatikan siapa saja yang tertarik atas undangan Lucas untuk _kumpul tampan_ siang ini. Sehun duduk di antara Yuta si wakil ketua yang cukup bijaksana namun asik untuk bercanda dan Taeyong sepupunya. Sebelah Taeyong ada Jongin yang sedang asik kedinginan sambi memeluk Jongdae yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya dan berakhir dengan Lucas.

_Lingkaran setan yang cukup menarik. Entah mengapa ia yakin akan ada hal menarik yang akan terjadi. _

"Nah teman-teman dan _hyung-hyung _kesayanganku sekalian, mari kita buka sesi kumpul tampan kita hari ini!" Lucas berseru heboh sambil bertepuk tangan memancing perhatian tak hanya mereka berenam namun beberapa mahasiswa yang sama _gilanya_ dengan mereka.

"Tema hari apa Cas?" tanya Jongdae setelah mengesap _moccacino_nya.

Lucas hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum lebar. Setelahnya anak itu diam tampak tengah berpikir, Yuta juga Taeyong ikut berpikir tentang tema kumpul mereka hari ini. Berbeda dengan Sehun dan Jongin yang lebih memilih pasrah mengikuti arus apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Saat sedang asik-asiknya menikmati hangatnya susu cokelat, Sehun nyaris tersedak saat Lucas dan Yuta berteriak heboh membawa namanya yang ia yakini pasti berakhir petaka.

"_HYUNG!" _Suara Yuta terdengar lebih dulu membuat Sehun semakin was-was. Pasalnya pria itu menepuk pundaknya begitu semangat. Senyum Yuta yang awalnya menyenangkan sekarang lebih mirip senyum penyihir rambut putih.

_Ini benar-benar menjadi petaka._

"_CONFESS TO YOUR CRUSH!" _Jangan tanyakan lagi siapa manusia yang berani berteriak seperti ini, Lucas tentu saja.

_Dasar kumpulan setan. _

Awalnya Sehun hanya merasa semua ini tidak akan terjadi, sederhananya ia hanya akan diminta Lucas dan Yuta untuk membocorkan siapa perempuan atau laki-laki yang tengah ia sukai belakangan ini. Jika masalahnya hanya sebatas ini, Sehun masih bisa menanganinya. Ia sudah akan memulai permainan aneh hari ini sampai ia mendengar teriakan Lucas, Jongin dan Yuta semakin menjadi panggilan setan.

"Kita sebut saja namanya!" Jongdae tiba-tiba menyahuti sambil bertepuk tangan.

_Kalau sudah begini, aku menyesal harus keluar dari selimutku._

"Sebut saja namanya, toh kita semua juga sudah tahu siapa orangnya!" Sejauh ia mengenal Taeyong, sepupunya ini jarang bertindak kurang ajar tapi mengapa hari ini ia seperti berubah menjadi jelmaan Lucas?!

Sehun awalnya benar-benar _masa bodo_ dengan mereka berlima jika memang akan berteriak menyebut namanya. Iya, awalnya ia benar-benar acuh sebelum matanya menangkap sosok _soon to be his_ _ticket to lubang neraka_ datang memasuki kantin.

"Tolong jangan-" kalimat Sehun terputus begitu saja ketika Yuta, Taeyong, Lucas, Jongin dan Jongdae berteriak,

"_CONFESS TO LUHAN!" _Mereka berlima hanya bertepuk tangan heboh sambil tertawa melihat wajahnya yang sudah pias.

Tentu saja Sehun pucat pasi.

Seseorang yang namanya Luhan sedang berdiri kaku sambil memegang segelas minuman hangat melihat ke arahnya bersama dengan tangan Jaehyun melingkari pinggangnya.

Iya, Luhan itu _Sehun's crush and she already has someone. _Jaehyun.

_Aku menyesal ya Tuhan._

.

.

Jika ada kalian bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Sehun pasca kejadian di kantin maka jawabannya adalah tidak ada. Tidak ada adegan pemukulan layaknya drama picisan, teriakan histeris para gadis-gadis yang menjadi saksi perkelahian dua pria tampan demi memperebutkan hati seorang wanita cantik. Tidak ada. Semua aman terkendali. Luhan yang hanya tersenyum manis ke arahnya diikuti dengan senyum sempurna Jaehyun padanya yang dibalas Sehun dengan lambaian tangan dan senyum kaku. Ia hanya menatap malas teman-temannya yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Sehun, Jaehyun, Luhan? Jangankan para perempuan, anak laki-laki di fakultas mereka saja sudah tahu desas-desus yang beredar jika Sehun menaruh hati dengan Luhan, mahasiswi kedokteran yang telah memiliki kekasih. Sekarang, mereka bertiga bertemu dan hanya saling melempar senyum? Yang benar saja?! Lucas bahkan hampir menyemburkan kopinya ke arah Sehun agar kakak tingkatnya itu sadar namun Jongdae menahannya.

'_Yang benar saja menyerah dengan Jaehyun?! Hyung!' – Lucas_

'_Nanti kita interogasi'-Jongdae_

'_Ish!'-Lucas_

Walau keadaan sempat canggung sesaat, setelah mereka tertawa sampai kehabisan nafas. Terima kasih untuk Yuta dan Jongdae yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pelawak. Sehun? Awalnya saja ia pucat pasi. Setelahnya? Ia tetap berjalan dengan tenang menuju parkiran bersama Jongin dan Taeyong yang sudah berjalan di depannya. Mereka bertiga berencana pergi ke rumah Jongin untuk bermain _game_ bersama. Lucas, Yuta dan Jongdae berencana akan menyusul mereka bertiga nanti malam setelah menyelesaikan urusan organisasi.

"Kita makan dulu ya Hun, aku lapar." Sehun hanya mengangguk tanda setuju sebelum akhirnya membaringkan tubuhnya di kursi penumpang, membiarkan Taeyong menemani Jongin menyetir.

Sehun menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan. Pikirannya melayang mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Hari ini, setelah tidak pernah melihat Luhan dari jarak sedekat itu kali ini Tuhan memberikan kesempatan emas padanya. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana si cantik itu berjalan memasuki kantin, berdiri menunggu pesanananya dan bagaimana pada akhirnya ia menoleh karena mulut setan teman-temannya dan berakhir dengan senyum manis darinya.

_Luhan cantik._

_Memang sejak kapan ia pernah jelek? Bahkan ketika menangis saja masih cantik. Hah, dasar budak cinta._

Tanpa ia sadari, sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk lengkungan samar. Sudut hatinya bahagia, benar-benar bahagia. Sehun tidak peduli jika pada akhirnya ia akan berakhir dengan sebutan _budak cinta_ karena sejak awal ia memang sudah menjadi budak dari perasaannya. Jika saja ia bisa lebih egois dan keras kepala atau lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya kemungkinan yang terjadi bisa saja ia adalah sosok yang sekarang tengah memeluk Luhan. Sederhananya saja tangan yang melingkari pinggang ramping Luhan adalah tangan miliknya, bukan Jaehyun.

_Tidak ada persaingan, aku mengerti dengan sangat baik. _

"_Hyung,"_ panggilan Taeyong membuat Sehun kembali dari lamunannya akan Luhan.

Meskipun kaget karena panggilan Taeyong dan agak malas mengeluarkan suara, Sehun tetap menjawab panggilan adik sepupunya itu, "Apa yong?"

"Aku penasaran." Awalnya Jongin mau tidak peduli tapi tiba-tiba saja ia jadi penasaran dengan pembicaraan Taeyong dan Sehun. Sejauh yang Jongin tahu, Taeyong bukanlah anak yang gemar bertanya hal aneh-aneh. Berbeda dengan kakaknya Sehun –Chanyeol atau adiknya Haechan yang entah apa yang ada di dalam otak dua manusia itu tapi yang jelas jika adik tingkatnya yang satu ini sudah penasaran maka hal itu berarti sangat penting. Firasatnya mengatakan ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik –lebih dari menarik tepatnya.

"Tentang apa? Aku _kan _tidak menyimpan rahasia apapun."

"Serius _hyung."_

"Iya Tyong." Jawaban Sehun membuat Taeyong meringis sebal. Ia langsung memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sehun dan memberikannya tatapan kesal.

"Jangan bercanda Hun. Walau kami berdua tahu warna celana dalammu sejak masih kecil tapi pasti ada yang kau rahasiakan." Taeyong mengangguk setuju dengan kalimat Jongin. Meskipun mereka bertiga tumbuh bersama-_ok baiklah mereka berempat bersama Chanyeol_, tapi tentu saja ada hal-hal yang menjadi rahasia masing-masing.

Misalnya saja kapan pertama kali Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo melakukan percintaan.

Atau bagaimana repotnya Taeyong harus _ber-agyo _demi menghadapi Ten yang _merajuk_ karena cemburu.

"Aku tidak menyimpan apapun dari kalian. Bahkan sejarah hidupku saja bisa kalian jelaskan dengan baik daripada menjelaskan materi di kelas." Kalau saja Jongin tidak sedang menyetir, ia sudah pasti akan memukul kepala Sehun agar sahabatnya itu bisa berpikir jernih. Sayangnya ia masih cinta nyawa dan Kyungsoo jadi lebih baik menjadi pengendara yang baik.

"_Hyung,_ seriuslah sedikit."

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ayolah ia memang benar-benar tidak punya rahasia apapun tentang hidupnya. Semua orang dapat membacanya seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka lebar. Jongin hanya menghela nafas melihat ulah Sehun, ia kemudian memberikan tanda untuk Taeyong agar segera melanjutkan saja rasa penasarannya. _Toh ia juga penasaran._

"_Hyung,"_ Taeyong menjeda perkataannya untuk melihat apakah ia mendapatkan fokus Sehun atau tidak, dan untungnya ia mendapatkannya dengan mudah.

"..diantara kita berenam, hanya aku dan Jongin _hyung _yang tahu jika Luhan _noona _itu bukan sekedar cinta pertamamu. Hubungan kalian benar-benar tanpa masalah, lalu mengapa tiba-tiba Luhan _noona _bisa bersama dengan Jaehyun?" Mungkin Taeyong tidak kenal basa-basi. Ia lebih senang berbicara langsung pada poinya. Mungkin itu juga mengapa Ten sering mengeluh mengapa ia diberikan kekasih tampan yang sulit _cheesy._

_Anak cerdas, aku juga penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan mereka bertiga?_

Taeyong melihat Sehun menahan nafasnya sejenak sebelum menghembuskannya berat. Mata pria itu tampak tertutup sesaat sebelum akhirnya membuang wajahnya ke arah jendela.

"_Hyung?"_

"Hun?"

Keadaan mobil menjadi hening seketika. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka suara barang hanya satu helaan nafas saja.

"Kalian mengharapkan jawaban apa?"

Jongin dan Taeyong saling bertukar pandang sejenak, "Sejujurnya!"

Sehun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya berat sebab ini semua akan sangat melelahkan. Ia benar-benar menyesal sekarang karena harus ikut dalam perkumpulan Lucas.

_Lebih baik tadi aku tidur saja, pura-pura tidak buka grup. Dasar Sehun bodoh._

_Iya, kau memang bodoh. Itu sebabnya Luhan bersama Jaehyun._

"Baiklah, Jongin menyetir yang benar dan Taeyong, hmm kalian berdua simak aku baik-baik. Jadi,..

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**3 years before.**_

Matahari kala itu bersinar sangat terang bahkan cenderung terik. Ia baru saja selesai dari kelas paginya sebelum akhirnya harus berakhir di taman fakultas kedokteran –dan kepanasan. Awalnya Sehun berniat untuk tetap di ruang kelas sampai gadis itu menghubunginya, namun apa daya bapak yang bertugas untuk membersihkan kelas memintanya untuk segera keluar karena ruangan akan dibersihkan untuk kelas selanjutnya. Menyebalkan memang tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Akhirnya ia harus pasang telinga tebal-tebal dari ocehan mahasiswi penghuni fakultas tersebut. Memilih untuk mengabaikan tatapan lapar dan buas dari para penghuni kedokteran, Sehun mencoba menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain permainan di ponselnya sambil sesekali menanggapi celotehan anak-anak organisasinya. Saat sedang asik-asiknya melawan musuh, kedua matanya ditutupi oleh sepasang tangan kecil beraroma _cherry blossom_ dan membuatnya tersenyum. Ayolah siapa yang tidak tahu siapa pemilik tangan mungil ini kalau bukan gadisnya.

"Hai tampan!" Sehun hanya terkekeh menanggapi panggilan Luhan padanya. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Luhan dari matanya dan membawa gadis itu duduk di sebelahnya. Sehun masih punya akal sehat yang sangat baik dan sempurna untuk tidak menarik Luhan duduk di atas pangkuannya. Mahasiswa kedokteran di universitas ini selain terkenal cerdas juga ganas terlebih pada laki-laki yang mencoba mendekati salah satu mutiara fakultas – Luhan. Sehun masih ingat bagaimana Luhan tiba-tiba berlari fakultasnya menuju fakultas Sehun yang ada di ujung universitas hanya karena gadis itu ketakutan melihat sekelompok laki-laki dari jurusannya mengeroyok empat orang pria dari jurusan tetangga hanya karena mereka mencoba mengajak Luhan makan siang bersama. Sehun yang kala itu sedang asik bersantai karena kelas kosong bersama Jongin dan Taeyong terkejut melihat Luhan datang dengan wajah pucat.

Sejak saat itu, Sehun rela menunggu Luhan lebih lama karena takut gadis itu tiba-tiba pingsan karena ketakutan.

"Maaf ya, kau harus menungguku lama. Tadi kami mendapatkan materi tambahan untuk praktikum minggu depan." Luhan menjelaskan alasan keterlambatannya sambil mengambil tisu dari dalam tas dan mengusap keringat di dahi dan leher Sehun.

"Panas Lu," Sehun yang merajuk manja bukanlah hal baru untuk Luhan namun tetap saja hal itu mampu membuatnya tersenyum gemas. Pria di hadapannya sekarang bukanlah laki-laki ekstrovet yang pandai mengemukakan perasaannya. Sehun lebih dikenal sebagai anak pendiam dan kaku jika berada di lingkungan baru dan berubah menjadi sangat menggemaskan –_dan menyebalkan kata Jongin serta Chanyeol _ jika sudah bersama mereka yang ia kenal.

"Aku minta maaf ya Hun," sebenarnya senyum Luhan hari ini sudah cukup membuat hati dan badan Sehun dingin kok. Matahari yang terik tadi sama sekali tidak terasa apa-apa sekarang.

"Santai Lu,"

_Oh Sehun : Budak cinta confirmed!_

Ia begitu menikmati seluruh waktu yang tersedia bersama Luhan sebab cepat atau lambat semua akan kembali menempati posisinya masing-masing. Sehun mengamati bagaimana gadis itu masih mengusap peluh di lehernya, mengipasinya dengan _kipas tangan berwarna merah muda_ sembari membalas sapaan atau panggilan dari teman-teman satu jurusannya. Luhan punya senyum yang menawan, wajar jika banyak yang mau menjadi temannya –oh bahkan lebih dari teman. Gadis itu juga cerdas hanya ceroboh dan cerewet. Tipikal perempuan pada umumnya.

Dan Sehun suka.

Satu hal yang sangat tidak ia sukai saat menjemput Luhan di fakultas gadis itu. Ada banyak mata yang akan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan penuh minat. Luhan bukan gadis yang gemar menggenakan pakaian terbuka, tapi pikiran kotor pria dari jurusan tetangga sangatlah mengesalkan. Padahal ia sudah pasang tampang begitu menyebalkan namun tetap saja mata-mata keranjang itu menatap Luhan sembarangan.

Dan Sehun benar-benar tidak suka.

"Ayo Hun ke kantin, ki-" Sehun memutus perkataan Luhan dengan menarik gadis itu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan taman fakultas menuju parkiran.

"Kita makan di luar saja. Makan di tempat yang memiliki pendingin." Bukan tanpa alasan Sehun segera menarik Luhan pergi dan mengajak gadis itu makan di luar universitas. Selain ia membutuhkan tempat yang benar-benar mempunyai pendingin ruangan, ia juga sudah tidak tahan dengan tatapan ganas dan buas mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang sedari tadi melihat ke arah mereka.

_Jika hanya memandangiku seperti itu tidak masalah tapi hilangkan tatapan mesum kalian pada gadisku!_

Sampai di sini, kisah Sehun dan Luhan masih aman-aman saja. Ia masih bisa menggandeng jemari mungil Luhan dan mendengarkan gadis itu bersenandung sambil sesekali mengeluh kepanasan serta lelah karena mobil Sehun yang tak kunjung terlihat. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari perjalanan makan siang mereka berdua. Hanya makan siang biasa disisipi dengan canda tawa khas mereka berdua. Langkah Sehun terasa begitu ringan hingga ia sampai mengantarkan Luhan di rumahnya. Ia bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk turun dan mengantarkan gadis itu sampai di depan pintu masuk.

Langkah Luhan yang begitu ringan berbeda dengannya. Kakinya seakan mengerti kejadian apa yang akan terjadi nanti saat ia tiba di depan pintu rumah gadisnya. Di sini semua bermula atau semua memang tidak pernah ada awalnya.

Orang tua Luhan bukanlah orang tua yang sibuk, ok mungkin hanya ayahnya namun ibu Luhan benar-benar seorang ibu rumah tangga. Sehun mengenal sangat baik kedua orang tua Luhan, tentu saja mereka telah berhubungan bahkan sejak masih sekolah menengah pertama. Jadi bukan hal baru jika Sehun dapat melihat ibu Luhan berdiri di dekat pintu masuk menunggu mereka berdua. Wanita itu masih terlihat begitu muda di usianya yang mendekati senja, menunggu Luhan yang berjalan ricuh bersama Sehun. Sesekali mereka melempar candaan yang akan di balas dengan rengekan manja Luhan dan tawa Sehun. Ibu Luhan menyaksikan semua yang dilakukan Sehun bersama putrinya. Ia tidak buta bahkan sangat peka atas perasaan keduanya. Perasaan yang semakin kuat dari tahun ke tahun.

"Mama!" Luhan berlari kecil untuk kemudian memeluk mamanya, sementara Sehun hanya menunduk memberi salam pada ibu Luhan.

"Selamat sore ma."

Ibu Luhan hanya membalas sapaan Sehun dengan senyumnya yang sangat mirip dengan Luhan sebelum meminta putrinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, "Lu, Baba ada di dalam coba temui dia". Luhan tentu saja tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan sang Mama. Sebuah kesempatan yang langka untuk dapat bertemu dengan sang ayah di waktu sore seperti ini. Ia kemudian pamit pada Sehun meninggalkan pria itu bersama mamanya di depan pintu rumah.

_Meninggalkan Sehun dengan perasaannya._

Ibu Luhan berbalik menghadapnya, menatap Sehun dengan tatapannya yang semakin sendu dari hari ke hari. Perasaan Sehun kepada putrinya semakin lama semakin dalam dan ia tahu itu. Namun ada tali yang tidak bisa diputus bahkan olehnya sendiri. Sebelah tangannya terangkat menyentuh pundak Sehun yang tegap. Jauh di lubuk hatinya jika ia boleh memilih tentu anak laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah pilihan pertamanya. Tidak ada yang kedua apalagi ketiga. Satu-satunya untuk Luhan.

"Tidak ingin memelukku?" rajuk ibu Luhan yang membuat wanita itu semakin mirip dengan putri satu-satunya. Sehun bisa apa selain tersenyum lalu mendekatkan dirinya pada ibu Luhan dan memeluknya erat. Mungkin dalam garis keturunan keluarga Luhan para wanita ditakdirkan untuk memiliki tubuh yang mungil, sehingga ibu Luhan dapat terkungkung hangat dalam rengkuhan Sehun. Mereka berdua hanyut dalam euforia rindu yang mendalam beriringan dengan perasaan sendu nan menyakitkan. Ada luka tak kasat mata yang terus menggores hati keduanya, baik ia dan ibu Luhan sama-sama tersakiti dengan keadaan, tunduk pada satu kekuasaan.

Sosok yang selama ini menjadi tembok besar dari hubungannya dan Luhan. Restu yang selama ini selalu ia idamkan ternyata _masih _terlalu jauh untuk digapai. Pria yang sekarang tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk menyaksikan bagaimana istri dan orang yang mengaku sebagai kekasih putrinya tengah melepas rindu seperti ibu dan anak laki-lakinya.

Cemburu, _cih_.

Tidak.

Tentu saja tidak. Sehun bahkan tidak sepantar dengannya barang seujung kuku pun. Paras yang rupawan? Itu hanya setitik kebaikan yang Tuhan berikan pada anak _ingusan_ tersebut. Selebihnya masih ada yang lebih dari orang itu.

"Sehun," panggilnya yang memutus pelukan antara ibu dan _calon _anak laki-lakinya tersebut.

Sehun hanya memberikan hormatnya untuk kemudian mundur dua langkah dari tempatnya semula.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarkan putriku pulang." Sebelum Sehun sempat mengucapkan 'sama-sama' atau kalimat balasan lainnya, pria itu telah membawa ibu Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah mereka meninggalkan Sehun yang diam di depan pintu. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan seluruh perasaanya yang semakin diambang batas akhir. Menegaskan batas yang seharusnya tidak pernah lancang Sehun langkahi. Perlahan Sehun melangkah meninggalkan rumah Luhan, tempat tinggal seorang gadis yang telah menjadi kekasihnya sejak masa sekolah dulu. Cinta pertama yang akan selalu menjadi yang pertama baginya.

_From : Han_

_Hati-hati di jalan Love! Maaf aku tidak bisa turun mengantarmu _

Hanya pesan sederhana dari Luhan yang menguatkannya hari ini. Semua yang terjadi tidak ada apa-apanya dari yang pernah ia lalui dan mungkin akan ia lalui setelahnya. Benar-benar tidak ada apa-apanya. Sejauh ini, selama Luhan tidak melepaskan tangannya, Sehun akan berdiri berjuang untuk kisah mereka. Namun jika kelak gadis itu melepaskannya maka Sehun akan berdiri untuk melepasnya.

_From : XXX088_

_Perhatikan langkahmu –_

Dan Sehun hanya tersenyum getir membaca akhir pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya malam itu.

_**100 days before the day.**_

Tidak ada yang berubah dari perjalanan hidupnya bersama Luhan. Setiap selesai kelas ia akan mendatangi Luhan untuk menjemput gadis itu dan membawanya makan bersama. Setelahnya mereka memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan berkencan entah itu di taman bermain atau sekedar makan ramen di minimarket sambil bermain _claw machine_ dan bertaruh. Seperti saat ini, entah sudah berapa keping uang logam yang ia dan Luhan habiskan hanya untuk mengambil satu boneka berbentuk roti yang memiliki ekspresi sangat menggemaskan itu. Luhan bahkan telah mengikat tinggi rambutnya tanda gadis itu benar-benar serius dengan kesempatannya kali ini. Ia akan mengambil boneka roti itu dan membuat Sehun menggendongnya sampai ke rumah nanti.

"Menyerah saja sayang," Sehun hanya duduk sambil menikmati sebatang _ice cream _rasa cokelat. Sesekali ia tertawa mendengar Luhan yang mengumpat kesal.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah Hun! Tidak akan!" Luhan menekan tombol merah _claw machine_ tersebut dan berdoa melihat tangan mesin tersebut bergerak mendekati targetnya. Ia bahkan menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca mesin tersebut demi memastikan usahanya kali ini tidak sia-sia. Tangan mesin tersebut perlahan turun, mendekati targetnya dan menjapit angin.

Luhan gagal lagi.

"Haaa! Mesinnya curang!" Sebelum Luhan mengumpati hal yang tidak-tidak Sehun segera berjalan ke arah gadisnya dan membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Benar saja, begitu mendapati Sehun memeluknya, Luhan langsung menangis di dada Sehun sambil mengumpat. Gadis itu benar-benar kesal hingga ia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk sekedar menahan tangisnya.

"Hun... aku kesal." Sehun tersenyum sambil sesekali menciumi pucuk kepala Luhan dan menenangkan gadis itu.

"Mau aku yang ambil?" Tanya Sehun yang langsung dibalas dengan gelengan dari Luhan.

"Tidak mau! Aku benci mainannya hiks.." Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil membawa Luhan untuk duduk bersamanya. Ia memangku Luhan dan memeluk gadis itu demi membuatnya lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Luhan yang tengah kesal dan menangis tidak butuh apa-apa selain pelukan dan ketenangan. Ia bahkan tidak butuh dihibur, hanya butuh pundak atau dada demi menampung tangisnya. Setelahnya gadis itu akan tenang dengan sendirinya.

Tampaknya hari ini Luhan benar-benar kesal dengan permainan tersebut. Ia terus menangis sampai membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Namun setelah lima belas menit menangisi kekalahnya terhadap mesin bodoh, Luhan telah tenang. Ia bahkan sedang asik memainkan jari-jari Sehun yang ada di pahanya.

"Sudah tenang?" Luhan hanya menangguk membiarkan Sehun merapikan dirinya. Pria itu menyeka keringat dan air mata dari wajah serta lehernya. Sehun juga membenahi ikatan rambutnya, menyisir rambut panjangnya dengan jari dan mengikatnya kembali.

Cup!

"Terima kasih _love_." Hadiah sederhana dari Luhan untuk Sehun yang denagn baik hati menenangkannya, membuatnya cantik kembali. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mencium bibir Luhan cepat sebelum memeluknya gemas.

"Kesayanganku begitu menggemaskan. Masih ingin ke taman atau pul-"

"Ke Taman!" Luhan dengan semangat menjawab ke taman tanpa peduli tawaran Sehun lainnya. Atau mungkin ia yang tidak ingin mendengar kata pulang karena sama saja hal itu hanya akan membuatnya harus kembali menghadapi kenyataan.

Luhan menatap prianya tengah mengemasi barang bawaan mereka tadi, membuang sampah makanan keduanya dan merapikan dirinya. Luhan tidak perlu disadari oleh banyak wanita atau ocehan gadis di luaran sana karena hanya dengan matanya sendiri ia sudah dapat melihat titik kesempurnaan dan _ketidaksempurnaan_ seorang Sehun. Pria itu tampan, Luhan sendiri tidak sanggup untuk menggambarkan paras rupawan seorang Sehun. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup. Otaknya cerdas, ia bahkan sering menjadi perwakilan fakultas dan universitas untuk berbagai kejuaraan. Sehun juga aktif di organisasi, ia bahkan tergabung dalam kelompok pecinta alam. Keluarga Sehun sangat menyenangkan, kakak laki-laki yang lucu, ibu yang pandai memasak dan begitu sabar menghadapi tingkah kedua putranya. Sehun tumbuh di kalangan keluarga baik-baik. Namun semua itu belum cukup, sama sekali belum cukup.

Luhan tersenyum getir mengingat apa yang selama ini menjadi halangan dalam hubungannya dan Sehun.

_Tahta – Harta._

Pertentangan itu datang dari keluarga besar ayahnya yang sebagian besar mempunyai _Tahta _dan harta yang berlimpah. Keluarganya tidak pernah membatasinya dalam bergaul atau memilih teman, bahkan tidak ada kriteria khusus dari mamanya untuk menjadi kekasih seorang Luhan. Namun semua itu tidak cukup dimata ayahnya, paman dan anggota keluarga besar sang ayah.

"Sayang? Kau kenapa?" Luhan tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi ia telah menangis. Bayangan di mana mereka semua tidak memandang Sehun sama seperti ia melihat pria itu –bahkan merendahkannya membuat Luhan menangis begitu saja. Ia memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun melainkan memeluk pria itu.

"Lu? Ada apa?" suara Sehun terdengar begitu khawatir membuat Luhan semakin menangis pilu. Bagaimana mereka semua bisa buta akan perilaku Sehun padanya? Tidak ada yang memeluknya saat menangis atau marah seperti yang Sehun lakukan.

Luhan menarik nafasnya panjang hanya untuk dapat mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun dengan senyumnya. Ia harus kuat untuk pria itu.

"Aku baik. Ayo ke taman!" Sehun tidak ambil pusing mencari alasan mengapa gadisnya menangis. Ia yakin cepat atau lambat Luhan sendiri yang akan memberitahukan penyebabnya.

_**30 days before the day.**_

_From : Hun_

_Istirahatlah sayang. Aku menyayangimu Han._

Luhan hanya tersenyum getir melihat pesan masuk dari Sehun. Pria itu sedang disibukkan dengan praktikum dan kunjungan lapangan, sementara di sisi lain ia juga tengah disibukkan dengan beberapa ujian blok dan praktikum. Hal tersebut membuat intensitas pertemuan mereka menjadi berkurang bahkan kesehatan Luhan juga ikut menurun. Namun bagi Luhan masalah sebenarnya bukanlah pada kesibukan perkuliahan keduanya, ada hal lain yang membuatnya terus berpikir hingga menguras tenaganya lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Sejak tadi Luhan hanya duduk diam sambil memeluk lututnya tidak peduli dengan kesibukan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Beberapa orang terus berlalu lalang membawa masuk beberapa perlengkapan dekor dan barang-barang lainnya. Ibunya juga sejak tadi telah sibuk menyapa anggota keluarga yang datang, memeriksa hiasan dan makanan. Ayahnya, ah pria itu bahkan sedang bersenda gurau dengan saudara laki-lakinya di halaman belakang. Gelak tawa mereka yang terdengar sangat gembira justru menyakiti hatinya.

Jamuan makan malam.

Entah apapun nama atau sebutannya.

Malam ini keluarganya atau lebih tepatnya keluarga besarnya akan menjamu keluarga besar lainnya. Siapapun orang itu Luhan sama sekali tidak peduli. Jika bisa ia bahkan sudah ingin meminta bantuan Kyungsoo atau Ten untuk menjemput dan membawa pergi dari hari ini untuk selamanya namun apa daya. Ini bukanlah drama rumahan yang sering pembantunya lihat di sore hari. Satu-satunya kendala adalah tubuhnya sendiri yang akhirnya terserang demam tinggi sejak dua hari lalu, membuat rencana melarikan diri hanya sebatas angan belaka.

Luhan tidak bodoh untuk apa sebenarnya jamuan makan malam itu diadakan. Siapakah tamu 'besar' mereka dan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Luhan telah mengerti semuanya. Malam ini mungkin menjadi malam yang membahagiakan untuk seluruh keluarga besarnya, Luhan bahkan tersenyum untuk hal itu. Namun tidak dengan hatinya. Sejak tadi dengan seluruh daya dan upaya yang ia punya Luhan menahan sesak di hatinya. Memandangi satu persatu wajah keluarga besar baik dari ibu dan ayahnya, bagaimana pancaran kebahagiaan semu telah membutakan mereka semua. Tidakkah mereka dapat melihat betapa hancurnya Luhan malam ini? Tidakkah mereka dapat membedakan betapa palsunya senyum Luhan saat ini? Tubuhnya mendingin bahkan ia hampir pingsan tidak kuat menahan tangisnya malam itu.

"Ma, Hannie sudah sangat pusing. Dapatkah hannie kembali ke kamar?" Satu anggukan dari sang mama membawa Luhan berjalan meninggalkan jamuan sialan itu. Ia bahkan mengabaikan tatapan khawatir pria yang _tengah _digadang-gadangkan menjadi pangerannya.

Mengabaikan sang mama yang tengah melihatnya dengan rasa bersalah dan sakit atas putrinya.

Mengabaikan sang ayah, paman, bibi dan neneknya.

Mengabaikan ponselnya yang sejak tadi menampilkan panggilan dari Sehun -

_From : Hun_

_Love, sudah tidur ya? Baiklah. Selamat ulang tahun sayang. Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu makan kue. Selamat istirahat, cepat sembuh kesayanganku._

-_dan sedang menunggunya di depan rumah dengan sekotak kue yang tadi ibunya buatkan khusus untuk Luhan._

_**The day.**_

Hingga pada akhirnya hari itu datang juga. Hari di mana Sehun dan Luhan benar-benar harus bertaruh dengan takdir hidup keduanya. Sejak tadi keduanya hanya duduk saling berhadapan di bawah pohon tempat pertama kali Sehun menyatakan perasaannya pada gadisnya. Ah, masih bisa kah ia menyebut Luhan sebagai gadisnya? Tidak ada yang berniat untuk bersuara bahkan satu patah kata pun. Sehun hanya memenuhi pandangnya dengan figur Luhan yang mungkin setelah ia berkedip dan berbalik gadis itu tidak akan ada lagi dalam jarak sedekat ini dengannya. Sementara Luhan, gadis itu sejak tadi tidak melepaskan genggamannya dari jemari Sehun meskipun wajahnya telah basah dengan air mata. Ia membiarkan Sehun yang menghapusnya karena Luhan mengerti, setelah ini bukan jemari itu lagi yang akan mengusapnya.

"..Hun, sejak kapan?" Luhan berusaha menjaga suaranya tidak bergetar meskipun ia sangat ingin berteriak dan menangis.

"Apa jawabanku akan mengubah keadaan?"

"Sehun! Katakan saja hiks.. Sejak kapan Ba-" ucapan Luhan terputus begitu saja saat Sehun menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu menangis sejadi-jadinya mengeluarkan semuanya. Amarah, kecewa, kesal, kesedihan semua perasaan tidak mengenakkan itu telah bercokol di hatinya sejak tadi. Rasanya begitu sesak bahkan lebih menyesakkan daripada mendengar ocehan sampah keluarganya tentang Sehun. Jika saja ia tidak lancang membuka ponsel Sehun, lantas apakah pria itu akan terus menyembunyikannya? Kata-kata yang tertulis di sana begitu menyakitinya, bahkan lebih dari ia pernah terlintas dalam benaknya.

Apa sebatas itu saja orang-orang itu memandang prianya?

"Lu,"

"Sehun..Hiks..Maaf, maafkan aku..." Sehun tidak tahu ia menangis karena hari ini adalah batas terakhir waktu yang diberikan ayah Luhan padanya atau karena permintaan maaf Luhan terhadap kesalahan yang bahkan bukan gadisnya lakukan. Ia dapat merasakan Luhan memeluk tubuhnya sangat erat bahkan tangisan gadis itu tidak mereda sama sekali.

"Jangan menangis sayang." Sehun sesekali mencium pucuk kepala Luhan dan mengusap punggungnya untuk memberikan ketenangan pada gadis itu.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Sehun dan melihat kearah pria tersebut, "Sehun..Hiks.. Ayo.."

Sehun menggeleng menolak apapun yang ada di dalam otak cantik Luhan, "Lu."

_Tidak, ayo Sehun ayo! _"Tidak! Ayo hiks.. Kita lari saja.. Kita pergi, kita-" Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan lembut untuk kemudian mempertemukan belah bibir keduanya, membungkam Luhan dengan kasihnya. Ciuman itu tidak mungkin menjadi ciuman yang pertama tapi sudah pasti akan menjadi yang terakhir untuk selamanya. Sehun bukanlah pria yang melanggarkan janjinya, sesakit apapun itu janji adalah janji. Ia dapat merasakan kesakitan dan putus asa yang Luhan salurkan dari balasan atas ciumannya namun bukan ini yang Sehun harapkan. Luhannya, gadisnya harus bahagia setelah semuanya. Perlahan Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menyatukan dahinya dengan Luhan, saling menutup mata hanya untuk mengerti jika setelah semua kedekatan dan keintiman ini mereka bukanlah apa-apa.

"Sayang, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu. Aku menyayangi lebih dari yang pernah kau tahu Luhan. Jadi meskipun aku harus melepas-"

"Jangan katakan,"

"-melepaskanmu akan aku lakukan untuk kebahagiaanmu." Luhan tidak sanggup jika harus terus menahan diri tanpa melepaskan emosinya. Ia langsung memeluk Sehun erat, menangis hampir meraung di sana. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat, sekuat apapun mereka berjuang untuk bertahan, salah satu diantaranya harus saling melepaskan. Ketidaksukaan keluarganya pada status keluarga Sehun, _tahta_ dan harta yang Sehun miliki membuatnya seakan berjalan dia di atas taman bunga mawar. Cantik dengan perasaan cinta kasih dan berdarah atas pahitnya perpisahan. Nenek bahkan ayahnya telah mengeluarkan ultimatum baginya untuk segera menyelesaikan hubungan dengan Sehun bahkan sebelum ia sempat menceritakan semuanya pada pria itu.

Tidak.

Bahkan ayahnya telah menahan langkah Sehun sejak awal hubungan mereka dan terus memberikannya peringatan atas waktunya –dan Sehun menyimpan semuanya sendirian.

"Sehun,hiks.. aku mencintaimu. Sungguh, hiks.." _Maka jangan lepaskan aku. Kumohon._

"Kelak, aku akan menjadi seorang ayah sayang, dan aku juga ingin yang terbaik untuk putriku." _Walau aku tidak yakin apakah aku akan dapat membuka hati dan perasaanku setelah semua ini._

"Sehun.. _Love hikss."_

"Berjanjilah padaku _love, _kau akan jadi Luhan kesayanganku yang baik. Jadilah putri yang berbakti dan _istri _yang sempurna untuknya. Berjanjilah _love, _untukku."

Setidaknya butuh waktu hingga malam hari sampai Luhan mau melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan Sehun. Gadis itu bahkan tidak mau masuk ke dalam rumah dan hampir menangis lagi setelah Sehun mengantarkannya pulang. Luhan hampir bersujud di kaki ayahnya hanya untuk mengizinkannya bersama Sehun jika saja pria itu tidak meminta izin untuk mengantarkan Luhan tidur. Dan malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hubungan mereka, Luhan membawa Sehun masuk ke kamarnya, tidur di sampingnya, memeluknya menggumamkan lagu pengantar tidur untuknya.

Malam itu juga terakhir kalinya Sehun melakukan semuanya untuknya karena malam-malam berikutnya Luhan hanya memeluk rindunya pada Sehun.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Taeyong dan Jongin sama sekali tidak berkutik mendengar kebenaran dari mulut Sehun. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun perihal perjodohan yang dilakukan keluarga Luhan untuk memisahkan mereka berdua.

_Hanya karena harta?!_

"Hun, kau-"

"Jika kau tanya apakah aku baik, kalian ingat saat aku demam hampir satu minggu?" Sehun melihat Jongin dan Taeyong mengangguk.

"Ingat juga saat aku tidak masuk hampir selama tiga bulan dan membuatku hampir mengulang semester?" Jongin mengangguk paling semangat. Tentu saja ia ingat bagaimana kewalahannya ia untuk mencari Sehun yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Presensinya kosong bahkan Sehun melewatkan lebih dari empat praktikum membuat pria itu harus mengikuti semester pendek demi mengejar ketertinggalannya.

"Jangan katakan jika saat itu adalah saat kalian berpisah." Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

Secepat itu? Tentu saja tidak. Setiap kali ia melihat anak-anak kedokteran, Sehun selalu teringat bagaimana Luhan dengan jas kebanggannya. Setiap aroma kopi yang terhirup terasa seperti Luhan sedang duduk dengan segelas kopi di sebelahnya. Setiap tetes susu yang mengalir melewati bibirnya terasa bagaikan kecupan Luhan setiap mereka bertemu.

Sesakit itu, sedalam itu.

"_Hyung,"_

"Aku baik Taeyong. Aku hanya perlu membuktikan jika tidak ada yang salah dengan kekurangan keluargaku." _Meskipun bukan untuk mendapatkan Luhan kembali._

.

.

_Epilog._

_From : XXX088_

_Kau Sehun? Temui aku di gedung xxx._

"_Apa pekerjaan orang tuamu?" _

_Sehun hanya mengerutkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan pria di hadapannya. Apa hubungannya dengan Luhan menyangkut pekerjaan orang tuanya?_

"_Ayah seorang pegawai swasta dan ibu menjual kue di tokonya sendiri. Ya walau tidak besar nam-"_

"_Jauhi putriku. Kau tidak pantas bersamanya."_

_From : XXX088_

_Jangan datang ke rumahku. Jauhi istriku._

"_Kau menyayangi Luhan bukan?" _

_Sehun hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan ayah Luhan. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga pria itu akan datang ke toko ibunya siang hari seperti sekarang._

"_Aku senang melihat putriku bahagia namun sayangnya keluarga besarku tidak. Kau tidak buruk namun kita berbeda."_

_Sehun mengerti maksud berbeda di sini. _

"_Tiga tahun dan menjauhlah."_

_From : XXX088_

_Patuhi peraturannya. Hanya sampai tahun ketiga. _

_From : XXX088_

_Perhatikan langkahmu dan lepaskan putriku._

'_Kami tidak akan pernah melepaskan mutiara sepertimu untuk pria tidak jelas seperti itu.' – ucap pamannya saat hari Thanksgiving dua tahun lalu. _

_Luhan tidak menangis atau marah. Ia hanya tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Ia tidak habis pikir apa yang membuat pamannya merasa lebih baik dari Sehun? Pria yang mengaku pamannya itu hanya laki-laki pemain wanita. Ia lebih tidak jelas dari Sehun._

'_Apa yang sudah pria itu berikan padamu? Ini hanya boneka murahan.' – ucap Kakak sepupunya saat hari ulang tahunnya tahun lalu._

_Luhan tidak menjambak rambut kakak sepupunya. Ia hanya memeluk boneka rilakummanya erat. Perempuan itu tidak tahu bagaimana pengorbanan Sehun demi mendapatkan boneka 'murahan' ini. Sayangnya, Luhan tahu._

'_Tinggalkan dia. Masih banyak yang lebih darinya.' – ucap neneknya saat natal, di hadapan seluruh keluarga besar ayahnya._

_Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan neneknya barusan. Dalam hati ia berusaha untuk tidak menyiram sup panas yang ada di hadapannya ke wajah wanita tua itu. Pria yang lebih kaya dan mapan memang lebih banyak dari Sehun tapi hanya satu orang yang memberikan kado natal sebuah maket rumah lengkap dengan orang mainan dan mengantarkannya di malam hari sebelum natal. Dia adalah Sehun. _

_Maket rumah yang menjadi rumah impiannya bahkan sampai saat ini._

.

.

The END.

...

Panjangnyaaaa. Sampe 5000 ini hahai. Kebiasaan nulis review tugas jadi gini nih. Ngomong-ngomong kalian pahamkan apa yang membuat Sehun luhan pisah?

Maafkeun aku telat updatenyaaaa. Harusnya tanggal 20 kmrn tapi karena beberapa kendala dan revisi bolak-balik jadilah ini.

Terima kasih telah sabar menantikan ff Hunhan dari kami yaaaa ( duh kami hihi)

Selamat membacaaaa.


End file.
